Someday
by sassy lion
Summary: John has a surprise for Aeryn. NO SPOILERS... well, some time in the beginning of Season 3...


**Title:** Someday  
**Author:** sassy_lion

**Rating:** G  
**Category:** General/ Romance  
**Spoilers/Season:** Sometime before "Eat Me"  
**Summary:** Crichton has a small surprise for Aeryn.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Farscape belongs to Jim Henson Co., Number Nine Australia and the   
SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. My stories are just for fun and I'm   
not making any money (literally), so don't sue b/c I don't even have a car. Please   
contact me at sassy_lion@hotmail.com for feedback. Thanx.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Crichton." Aeryn shook his arm gently and went back to getting dressed. This was the   
third time in four days that she had to wake him up.   
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes and saw Aeryn staring at him, happy and   
irritated at the same time.   
  
"How the frell can you sleep so long? I mean, granted, we both didn't get much sleep   
last night, but I still got up before you. Why is that?"   
  
"I like to sleep...a lot. You know, I don't get a lot of it anymore." he smiled and sat up to   
kiss her bare shoulder.   
  
"I'm going down to the planet. Care to accompany me?" she smiled mischieviously.   
  
"You went yesterday with the the others. Show it to me."   
  
"Is that a request or a demand, Miss Sun?"   
  
"Is 'both' an acceptable answer?" She smiled again.   
  
"No!" he laughed as he pulled her backwards on to their bed and quickly into his   
embrace. He nuzzled her neck softly as a tremor of pleasure passed through her body.   
She leaned in closer and he whispered, "You know why not?"   
  
"Why?" she closed her eyes and listened to him breathe softly behind her. She felt his   
lips kissed her neck and gently and trail up her neck, across her cheek and to her own   
lips. He pressed his against hers lightly and as he pulled away after a few moments, he   
felt her catch her breath.   
  
"Hmm." she said with pleasure as she allowed herself to kiss him again. "Does that   
mean you're coming?"   
  
"Of course. I couldn't think of another way to spend my day."   
  
She smiled amusingly as she went back to putting her boots on and whispered playfully,   
"That does mean you'll have to get dressed."   
  
Aeryn watched him dress, still slightly amused that it took him so long. "You would be a   
turtle in race."  
  
"A turtle. You should know how long it takes by now." he smiled as he pulled on his own   
boots and put his hand around her waist and led her to the transport hangar.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"I should find more planets like this more often." John said as they landed the Prowler   
and climbed out into a beautiful garden.   
  
Aeryn looked around and was amazed at what she saw. He had been on the planet the   
day before with Zhaan and Chiana, but he told her nothing about it. _I never expected it   
to be _*this*_ beautiful._   
  
The sky was a light shade of blue with small pink clouds scattered across the horizon.   
There were high mountains in the distance, capped with bits of pure white snow. To her   
left; houses, built of bricks and the walls were covered with green ivy-like vines and   
hundreds of thousands of flowers in the yards; amaryllisian, gentiani, lupinel, and hibin   
surrounded the house and fence of every yard. To her right; the most amazing waterfall   
she had ever seen in her life. It was; at least; 1700 metras tall. The deep blue water fell   
over the edge gently crashing on the rocks at the bottom, making a sea of foam and the   
mist gently spraying the edges of the small lake that had formed at the bottom. Around   
the edges, millions of more flowers; not just the flowers she had seen in the yards, but   
also peonies, butters, and orchis in thousands and thousands of colors ranging   
from the deep red of Peacekeeper decor to a bright purple that she had never seen   
before.   
  
She turned back to Crichton with a look of wonder on her face. He smiled brightly and   
kissed her softly and whispered, "Chiana didn't even see this, I saved it for you." He   
picked a large peony flower and set it behind her ear. I wove into several strands of her   
hair as if it were never going to let go.   
  
He took her hand and led her through the small town, still amazing her with everything   
she saw.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
For several more arns John and Aeryn walked through the town discovering many   
things that he had not seen the day before with Chiana and Zhaan. //It's like the people   
of this planet were holding back their wonders for Aeryn and me.// he thought as he led   
her up the stairs etched into the side of the waterfall.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Aeryn." John whispered after an arn of silence between the two of them. They were   
now sitting against the cliff of the waterfall feeling the mist lightly hit their faces as they   
enjoyed each other's company.   
  
She titled her head back into his shoulders and closed her eyes. "Hmm?" She replied   
softly wishing he hadn't broken the silence. For the first time in nearly three weekens,   
there was silence. Lately, she had been bombarded with noise; Chiana and D'Argo   
fighting over nothing, Rygel accusing Chiana of stealing food, annoying him, or cheating   
at a game of Tadek. Even during the sleep cycle, Aeryn had caught John snoring softly   
or talking softly in his sleep.   
  
"I love you." His voice was calm and soothing as he brought his arms from his sides and   
slipped them around her waist.   
  
"I love you, too." she whispered, letting the words pass through her lips with every   
ounce of love in her. She felt an unusual amount of content in her as she sat on the cliff.   
_No one's trying to kill us for once._ She realized then how much she actually loved   
John. _Something I had been deprived of as a Peacekeeper-- true, lasting, loving   
relationships. The kind John and I have developed in three cycles time._   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
They sat there the whole day enjoying the reprieve, company and silence.   
When Aeryn fell asleep in John's arms an arn before sunset, he contemplated waking   
her up for the spectacular sunset or letting her sleep. He decided on the latter and   
watched the sunset alone, reminiscing of Earth.   
  
After the sunset, he carefully picked her up, making sure she didn't wake, he carried her   
to the Prowler. Snuggled in his arms, he whispered softly, "Someday, Aeryn. Someday,   
I'll be able to show you what Earth is like. Someday."   
  
*~*FIN*~* 


End file.
